1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system of forming a looped suture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an automated system of forming a looped suture having a taper cut.
2. Background of Related Art
Sutures including loops formed therein are known. A loop may be formed in a suture for a number of reasons. A loop formed in a suture during manufacture may be used to secure the suture to tissue. In this manner, once the non-looped end of the suture is inserted through tissue, that end may be threaded through the loop to form a slip knot-like configuration that may be tied to secure tissue. In another application, a loop may be formed in a suture in place of a knot. This requires the use of a handheld instrument that may be brought into an operating room.
Regardless of the reason for forming the loop, when a loop is formed in a suture, whether using adhesive, heat or ultrasonic energy, the diameter of the suture is doubled where the two suture portions overlap. In the event that the suture loop is used to secure tissue, the doubling of the diameter of the suture in order to create the loop increases the amount of force necessary to pull the loop through tissue. This increased force applied to the suture may result in tearing or other unnecessary trauma to the tissue being sutured. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method of forming a looped suture to include a taper cut.